


(Crazy 'Bout) A Sharp Dressed Man

by gblvr



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: sga_santa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gblvr/pseuds/gblvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne's crazy 'bout *his* sharp dressed man....</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Crazy 'Bout) A Sharp Dressed Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seticat (Rowan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan/gifts).



> This story is set within the Vegas 'verse, and contains minor spoilers for the episode "Vegas".

Evan Lorne has always been a fan of the classics. German beer on tap. Cheeseburgers. Faded blue jeans and flannel shirts. Apple pie. His grandmother's knitted afghans. A beautifully tailored suit.

And speaking of suits, the one Radek is wearing today is fucking perfect. He always looks good to Evan, has ever since the first time they met in Antarctica, before they put their lives in McKay's hands and stepped through the Stargate on a wish and a prayer, but today.... Today he looks good enough to eat, and Evan can't wait to unwrap him.

*

It's several hours before Evan gets Radek back to their quarters, and it's only because they're on base that he doesn't drag him there by wrapping Radek's loosened tie around his fist and pulling. McKay, who has followed them back to the apartment block they've been assigned for the duration of their stay on Earth, is chattering on and on about Sheppard this and Sheppard that, but Evan just tunes him out in favor of watching Radek and thinking about the suits and ties he's been wearing here in Nevada.

Evan can't count the number of times Radek has taken a tie off and forgotten it somewhere, just since they've been back on Earth, so he's kind of surprised he's still wearing this one. He can and does intend to fix that, however, as soon as he can manuever Radek through the door and close it in McKay's face.

And...success. He can still hear McKay spluttering on the other side of the door, but he doesn't care. He reaches out, gently drawing the tips of his fingers over the worry lines on Radek's forehead, then down along his temple and cheek and the bristled underside of his jaw, slipping over the jut of Radek's Adam's apple and lingering for just a moment in the hollow of his clavicle before grasping the knot of Radek's tie and pulling him in close for a kiss.

When they part, he whispers, "I've wanted to do that all day."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't have stopped you." Evan can hear the smile in his voice, mingled with want and the tiniest bit of residual stress from the day that now lies behind them. "I do think that perhaps the Generals would not have appreciated the sentiment, though."

"Yeah, I can't say as I'd argue with that, especially since I've had plans to peel you out of this suit one piece at a time before I let you fuck me through the mattress since sometime around mid-morning."

Radek catches his breath sharply at that and leans in close to nip at Evan's earlobe. "I have no objections to that plan. None at all, milácku." When Evan tips his head to the side, Radek takes advantage, and scrapes his teeth over the flexed muscle along the side of his neck. Evan moans and arches into it as Radek closes his teeth over the tender skin for a moment before he soothes it with a soft kiss.

"I think you should hurry up and get me out of my clothes, Evan, before I have to do something drastic, like undress myself."

Evan growls a bit at that, and pushes Radek against the wall, holding him there with one hand as he starts to undo the buttons and zippers keeping him from touching Radek's skin. He kisses every bit of skin he uncovers, and he's barely gotten Radek's trousers open before Radek is pushing him down to his knees. He goes willingly, as hot for sucking Radek's cock as Radek is for having it done. He doesn't even bother with the niceties, just opens up and sucks him in, swallowing around the head when he's taken in as much as he can, then pulling back to do it again and moaning and sucking harder when Radek threads his fingers into Evan's hair and _thrusts_. He would do this all night, if Radek would let him, but he can tell this will only be the warm up, rather than the main event, and yeah, he knows that'll be just as good, so when Radek urges him to get up and onto the bed, he goes willingly, feeling loose and pliant and ready to be fucked after thinking about it all day.

He watches as Radek kicks off his shoes before shedding his jacket and trousers and draping them over a chair; he places his cufflinks and the tie clip he appropriated from Evan when he lost his a week ago (along with his favorite tie) onto the dresser. He shrugs out of his shirt and drops it to the floor along with his boxers and then crosses the room and stands at the foot of the bed, with his tie still hanging around his neck.

"You are wearing too many clothes, Evan. I think you should do something about that."

Evan swallows and nods before he wiggles out of his t-shirt and sweats as Radek rounds the bed and opens the drawer in the bedside table. He pushes his clothing toward the foot of the bed as Radek drops a condom and lube on the pillow next to Evan's head, along with his tie, and when Radek crawls over him he arches up, pressing against every part of Radek he can reach.

When it looks like Radek is going to waste time on prep, Evan says, "Come on, already, and just fuck me."

"Ne, Evan. I do not wish to hurt you."

Evan whines a bit at that, but opens the lube and squeezes some onto Radek's outstretched fingers. In turn, Radek pushes at his hip, and Evan turns to lie on his stomach. Evan squirms a bit when Radek starts to rub his fingers against him, slicking him with the lube before pushing in with two fingers at once. Evan pushes back, wanting more -- more slick, more pressure, more filling him up -- he's been thinking about this all day, and he doesn't want to wait.

Radek leans over him and says, "Trpelivost, Evan. I will not rush this." He pushes in again, slowly, so slowly, withdrawing and then pushing in again, and Evan can't help it -- he pushes back against Radek's hand. Radek makes a noise of disapproval and slips his fingers free.

"Put your hands behind your back, Evan." Radek waits until Evan does as he asked before he leans forward and grabs the skinny end of his tie. He drags it across Evan's shoulder and down the line of his back, over his hands and the top of his ass before he wraps it around Evan's crossed wrists several times. He ties the ends into a slip knot, pulling it tight, as Evan moans his approval.

"Now I think that you will do as I ask, if only because you cannot do as you please." As he speaks, he hooks his hands under Evan's hips and pulls him up onto his knees. Evan's weight shifts forward, supported by his shoulders, and he realizes Radek is right -- he really can't move as much this way, so he's going to have to take it the way Radek wants to give it to him. And since that was pretty much the idea, he can't complain....

He can complain, however, if Radek continues to fucking tease him like this.

Radek touches him every where -- a light stroke of his fingers the backs of Evan's knees, a nip to the hollow between his flexed shoulders, a kiss to the upturned palm of his hand -- and Evan falls in love all over again. He gives himself over to Radek, wraps his fingers around the cool silk of his tie and begs for morepleaseyesyes_yes_. And finally Radek is touching him where he wants to be touched, trailing his re-slicked fingers along the sensitive skin behind Evan's balls, pressing against his prostate from the outside with one hand as he jacks Evan's cock with the other, and it feels fucking fantastic, but it's not enough, and it's not until he's practically _incoherent_ that Radek even touches his ass.

He barely dips his fingers in before he pulls away and Evan hears the crinkle of the condom wrapper. He feels Radek rub the head of his cock along the crack of his ass and then he's in and it burns just enough and God, it's so fucking good and all Evan can do is moan and beg for more.

"Radek, pleasepleaseplease...want you, want it harder. Fuck, yes. Harder."

Radek slows down at that, sliding his hands from Evan's hips to his bound hands and then to his elbows as he thrusts in hard enough to make Evan's shoulders twinge as his weight pushes him into the mattress. He keeps up a slow, steady pace that has Evan on the verge of coming in no time at all. He wants Radek to touch him, wants him to wrap his fingers around his cock and jerk him off, but he knows if he asks Radek won't, so instead he focuses on the way Radek is gripping his arms and the sensual slip of Radek's tie against the small of his back and between his fingers and the feel of Radek's cock inside him, and it almost surprises him when he comes in hot stripes that reach almost to his chin.

Radek slows again, barely moving his hips, whispering, "So perfect, tak prekrásný, how you just take it." And when Evan moans and tightens around him, Radek comes.

When he finally manages to wiggle enough to flatten himself against the bed with Radek's weight still half on top of him, Evan doesn't even care that he's in the wet spot. They breathe together for a long time and finally Radek moves, crawling off the bed and going into the bathroom. Evan hears running water, and a moment later Radek is back, pulling the loop on the knot securing Evan's wrists together and rolling him onto his back. He uses the damp cloth to wipe down Evan's chest and stomach before he drops it over the side of the bed.

"Hey, you're picking that up!"

"Of course, Evan...." By which he means 'we both know you'll pick it up before I even have a chance' and Evan is so well-fucked and blissed out that he doesn't bother to argue.

Besides, he's already busy trying to guess what suit Radek is going to wear tomorrow....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, C. for your beta work -- you made this so much better than it was. (Having said that, any remaining mistakes are my own.)


End file.
